


I Noticed You

by LetoaSai



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace character, Confusion, Emotions, First Kiss, Healing, M/M, Post Marine Ford, ace luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: Law didn't know why he tracked down Luffy after Shabody. He didn't know why he saved him after the War of the Best either. Luffy just wants to know why Law kissed him, and maybe ask him to do it again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Law didn’t know how this started anymore. He was used to his carefully planned out ideas and reworking his detailed thoughts on revenge. That was what he had been ultimately working towards for all these years after all.  
Meeting one moron had changed that. 

He didn’t know why he’d entered that fight on Shabody. It was reckless and gave away his location which was already tenuous at best. With so many of the Worst Generation in one place, it only made sense he would be there too. He’d planned to let them cause all the fights and trouble they wanted and while they were making a scene, he could slip away. Monkey D. Luffy somehow ruined that without trying. 

Law wasn’t sure what possessed him to race to Marine Ford. He doubted he’d get there in time to be any real help and didn’t know why he’d even want to. It was too close to Doflamingo and those plans weren’t ready yet. It was too soon to face down that monster. 

It was a risk just to show up, but he ended up saving Straw Hat’s life anyway; somehow. What was it that drew him in towards Monkey D. Luffy? 

Surgery had taken hours, dealing with the Amazon’s had taken days. Luffy’s recovery would take weeks. Luffy wouldn’t wait weeks. 

Luffy was insane, plain and simple. Shabody, Impel down, Marine Ford… Those were just the things Law had heard about or been partially present for. To see that nutcase have a break down, to see him grieve added a depth to him. Made him more personable and real. It screwed Law over even more. 

“You don’t seem to understand the concept of bed rest.” Law said, strolling towards Luffy who sat back against a tree in this god awful place the Amazon’s stuck them. 

The sun was beginning to set and Luffy seemed lost as he stared out over the water. It had taken days for him to pull himself back together but he still had these lethargic moments where his brothers death hit him all over again. 

“Huh? Oh. Tarao.” 

Law sighed at the nickname that wouldn’t go away. He sat beside Luffy with a quiet grunt and admitted it was a nice quiet spot to relax. He’d just never pegged Luffy for wanting a quiet moment. 

“How’s your chest?” 

“What?” 

“The healing gaping wound i sewed back together, dofus.” Law rolled his eyes and pointed to Luffy’s bandages. “Pain?” 

“No, not really. It tugs sometimes.” Luffy said. The first time Luffy had given him such a stupid answer, he’d called bullshit and checked the wound himself. It was easy to assume that his emotional pain was trumping his physical pain. 

No one was more surprised than him to find Luffy’s injury was healing, and healing oddly quickly. There was no inflammation and no real problem areas that he could see. He’d shoved Luffy down and used his powers to check his insides just to be sure. It was the strangest thing but Luffy was healing. 

Now when Luffy said there was minimal pain, he believed him. 

“Maybe it’s because your body is weird.” Law mumbled. It could have have been something unique to Devil Fruit Users, but he’d seen many taken down easily. 

Cora San was...well, no he wasn’t going there. 

He looked up when Luffy laughed quietly. “What?” 

Luffy’s lips stayed in a faint smile. “You’re funny. That was funny.” 

“What?” He repeated. 

“I’m made of rubber, of course my body is weird.” He was chuckling again. “I don’t know, just hearing you say it was funny.” 

“It’s not like i’ve met many people made of rubber. From a medical standpoint it’s fascinating.” As if to prove his point, Law reached out to poke a section of Luffy’s arm that wasn’t bandaged. It gave way strangely, molding to the touch. 

“Is that why you kissed me?” 

Law froze, wincing internally. “What?” 

“I remember. I know it was real.” Luffy muttered. “The last time you sedated me to fix the bleeding. You kissed me.” 

“You were too high to remember anything like that. Too injured and grieving.” Law was grasping for anything excuse. 

Luffy nodded. “Yeah, i was all that stuff. You still kissed me. Why?” 

Luffy was supposed to be an idiot. Even if he noticed he was supposed to brush it off as nothing. Law hadn’t planned for this at all. “Seemed like the thing to do.” 

“Why?” 

Maybe he was a moron. “You felt like shit. You were crying. Seemed like you needed it.” 

“Huh…” Luffy said, staring back at the water again. Silence erupted between them, a comfortable quiet Law hadn’t thought him capable of. 

If nothing else it probably just proved that Luffy was still healing and didn’t have his energy back. He didn’t strike Law as someone so contained. 

“You could try it again.” 

Law frowned, looking at Luffy curiously. “Could?” 

“Kiss me. If you wanted.” Luffy muttered. “You know, when i’m not about to be knocked out and operated on for the billionth time.”

He felt his throat tighten and his face heat up. He wasn’t a stranger to intimate moments but they’d grown tiresome over time. Still, no one had every casually offered to let him kiss them. 

“Why?” 

“No one ever has before,” Luffy shrugged. “Never cared before.” 

“Do you care now?” 

Luffy slowly pulled his eyes away from the ocean to look at Law. “I kinda do. I was wondering why you did it at first. Then i figured maybe i just liked it.” He shrugged again. “Doesn’t really sound like me though, so i thought maybe it was because it was you.” 

“Are you attracted to me?” 

“I don’t know.” Luffy smiled faintly. “I’m not...not attracted to you. I’m not blind. You’re ridiculously handsome, but a lot of people are. I notice i move on.” 

Law nodded slowly. “Sounds like you could be asexual.” 

Luffy made a face, “Yeah? A...Ace told me that once too. I guess that’s the word for it. I just am what i am.” 

“Nothing wrong with that.” 

“I know,” Luffy said, sounding a little more frustrated. “I just don’t like people telling me what way i have to be. Especially when i’m still trying to figure it out.” 

Law smiled faintly, wondering how they ended up here. “There’s literally dozens of different ways you could own being asexual.” 

Luffy huffed softly but smiled. “Whatever. I can be what i want. You’re still different.” 

“I am?” Law blinked. “How?” 

“I dunno. Like i said, i’m not blind. I noticed you, but i keep noticing instead of drifting off again. Then you kissed me,” Luffy’s smile slipped a little. “Like you were kissing me better. It’s stuck with me.” 

Law exhaled loudly and leaned his arms against his bent knees. “I don't know what i was doing. Maybe that was it. I’ve been hurt and at my most vulnerable on top of losing someone i loved. I was hardly even thinking about it when i did it.”

After a small lull in talking, Luffy bumped his shoulder against Law’s. “You wanting to take my hurt away means more than anything anyone else has said. More than words.” 

“I just wanted you to live.” Law muttered before he realized the words were even leaving his lips. 

“I’m alive,” Luffy agreed, “And i’m confused.” 

“What about?” 

Luffy shrugged again and Law was beginning to wonder if it was a nervous habit. He didn’t figure him for having nervous habits either but he’d had a rough few weeks. 

“If i can do this. I have my reasons to go on, sure. I want to see my friends again. I want to go more places. I’m not good enough now but i’ll get there.” Luffy rested his chin on his palm. “Ace would be annoyed if i gave up. So i can’t.” 

“Sounds like you have a handle on it.” 

“No, because in between all of those thoughts is you. Why you saved me. Why you kissed me.” 

Law almost felt himself smile, “I don’t know the answers to those questions any more than you do.” 

“What about why i want you to kiss me again?” Luffy asked. “I’ve never had that issue.” 

“Could be a lot of things. Curiosity, i’d assume.” Law offered. “You can not be attracted to most people and still be attracted to few. You can still be asexual and crave, i don’t know, whatever it is you’re feeling.” 

“Jinbe said i had a crush on you.” 

Law felt his face sting hot, “What? When?” 

“When i asked him if it was weird that i wanted you to kiss me again.” Luffy said, not looking the least bit embarrassed. “I figured he’d be good to get advice from. He’s given me good advice already and all.” 

Law covered his face with his hands and couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so mortified. Didn’t Luffy have any awareness? 

“Was that wrong?” Luffy asked. “Are you mad?” 

Was it? Was he? There were dozens of worse people Luffy could have asked. It was a small saving grace that Jinbe was discreet. “No, i guess. You should have just asked me.” 

“Well i did say you could kiss me again if you wanted and you haven’t so i’m still confused. I like that you were there when i needed you, for no reason at all. I like that you wanted to make my hurt go away. I like that you keep asking how my wounds are. It’s funny that you watch me like i’m some rare thing because i’m rubber and i like that you kissed me even though it should be weird.” Luffy muttered. “I just don’t know what to do now.” 

“You sit there and let me kiss you, then decide if you like it.” Law said, forcing the words out before he had a chance to think about them. If he took that time to overthink, he’d hesitate. He reached out, giving Luffy plenty of time to pull away and cupped the back of his neck. He tugged him closer, noticing Luffy’s nerves but the younger captain was hardly trapped. 

The first kiss was short and dry, little more than their lips pressing together briefly. Frankly, Law had had worse. Luffy didn’t pull away immediately and looked at Law consideringly. After a moment of working out his wants he inched closer and tilted his head back again for a second attempt. 

Said second attempt was similar but when Luffy felt Law’s lips curve into a smile he laughed. Luffy cupped Law’s face and closed his eyes, fascinated by being able to read Laws expression just by feeling his lips. It was like understanding a secret no one else got to hear. 

When Law parted his lips the kiss changed. Luffy mimicked him, learning without words and clinging to Law’s shoulder with one hand. 

“Is this okay?” Law muttered. 

“Yeah, this is okay.” Luffy mumbled, he’d shuffled as close as he could get without climbing onto Law’s lap. “It’s weird but it’s okay.”

“If it gets bad weird just pull back,” Law offered, tilting his head and easing Luffy back into a kiss. He parted Luffy’s lips with his own but kept the kiss slow. He was enjoying himself, maybe a little too much even but it was important to him that Luffy didn’t feel like he had to keep kissing. He didn’t know why he cared, just like he didn’t know why he’d shown up at Marine Ford. It was just the affect that Luffy had on him. 

They stayed pressed together, the kiss slow and easy and leaving enough space for them both to breathe. For Law it was surreal, but good. For Luffy, it was clearing up much of his confusion. 

They didn’t pull away until a chill ran through them. The sun had dipped lower without their notice and only a small amount of light could be seen over the horizon. 

“How do you feel now?” Law asked. 

“Hungry.” 

Law snorted, the laughter startled right out of him. “Good. Then you’re probably going to be just fine.” 

Luffy nodded and slumped forward to press his face against Law’s shoulder. It was almost like he was vibrating, but kept his excitement to a minimum. The fidgeting though might have meant he was feeling better. “We should go get something to eat.” 

“You know what?” Law muttered. “I could eat.” 

“Yeah!” Luffy looked at at him, and it was the first huge grin Law had seen since Shabody. “Let’s go!” He jumped up onto his feet with little effort and pulled Law up along with him. “Those Amazon girls keep dropping off food!” 

Law almost hated that he was smiling again, but he was. “Yeah, lucky you.” There was no sense telling him that was all Boa Hancock’s doing. “You plan on sharing?” 

“With you? I guess it’s okay.” Luffy laughed, pulling Law along behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reuniting in Wano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

Law hated clichés, he really did. He didn’t do the heart pounding nonsense or the butterflies in his stomach. That kind of crap was for regular people who hadn’t survived a massacre and fatal disease. People who had never joined a crew of pirate mercenaries and lost every member of their family that they loved, blood or otherwise. 

He had friendships, his crew, and alliances. Those were simple enough for him to handle but actual feelings were not something he dabbled in. They were easy to ignore when not in active use, but the second he realized Luffy was in Wano panic set in. 

The idiot would ruin everything. He would cause the most trouble in seconds only because it always happened that way. Trouble followed him, it was just part of being in the eye of the storm, and Luffy was a storm. 

They needed to act cautiously or risk Kaido’s wrath before they were ready for it. They needed to act like they had some sense, even if Luffy and common sense didn’t go hand in hand. 

Law had taken off the second he knew Luffy was in Bakura Town, of all places. It was the perfect place to cultivate trouble and he told himself over and over that his pounding heart was only because of self preservation. To stop Luffy before he drew attention on himself. It definitely wasn’t because he was happy to see him or because he’d been worried as hell. 

Sure they’d both nearly died in Dressrosa but he’d been there. He’d been present for the fighting and was ready to die with Luffy when everything inevitably blew up in their faces. He’d felt at peace with that decision. 

Knowing that Luffy was causing all manner of trouble around Big Mom left him a worrying wreck internally. That woman was seriously scary and had no qualms about killing people. He’d felt dizzy just reading the newspaper- that had been a pain in the ass to even get- and knew it was probably exaggerating very little. Half of the Straw Hats could have died. 

He was moving on hyperdrive, and wasn’t fully registering anything until he had checked himself that Luffy was alright. Chopper being a capable doctor meant nothing to him right now, he needed to look himself. 

He shoved Hawkins aside with the help of the Food Treasure Ship and could have strangled Zoro in the same breathe. That asshole knew better than to blow his cover and he’d already done that once. Law didn’t care if he was only following Luffy’s lead now. 

As annoyed and unnerved as he was, he wasn’t the least bit surprised that Luffy had decided to feed an entire starving town after only being in the country for a few hours. It was a very Luffy thing to do. 

“Torao!” Luffy beamed, finally noticing him after eating part of the feast he’d brought with the town people. He’s barreled towards Law, not slowing until he was only a few steps away. He’d expected for Luffy to tackle him to the ground but he’d nearly stopped just in time to wrap his arms around Law calmly. “Hey!” 

Law swallowed and that light headed feeling came back. He was safe… 

“Hey. You…” Law sighed, suddenly exhausted. “You made it here in one piece.” 

“Yeah,” Luffy pulled away but his grin slipped into a smile. He glanced around at the people eating happily and then to Zoro speaking with O-Kiku before taking a hesitant step forward again and resting his head against Law’s shoulder. 

“C’mon,” Law muttered after a few beats, pulling Luffy along with him behind the teashop to give them some semblance of privacy. With that done, he drew Luffy closer to him. “You need to rest.” 

Luffy huffed, a smile back in place as he buried his nose against Law’s robes. “I had plenty of time to rest since leaving Big Mom’s place.” 

“But you didn’t.” Law had his arms wrapped around Luffy’s waist and felt oddly at peace. “Moron.” 

“I rested enough. I was really looking forward to coming here, you know? I still am but…” Luffy pulled away just enough to peer around the corner of the shop where he could see people eating. “This isn’t fun.” 

“No, this is Kaido,” Law muttered. As a pirate he didn’t much care about people’s suffering. He’d suffered enough for a dozen people and that was just his childhood. It was part of the cruelty of life. As a doctor he was horrified and had been trying to help in whatever little ways he could that wouldn’t draw much noticed. “This is only a small part of the reason we’re taking him down.” 

Luffy’s smile twisted into something unhappy. “We’re taking him down because he’s an obstacle in our way. He’s a War Lord, he was funding Doffy, and he has a poneglyph.” 

Law chuckled deep and pulled Luffy to relax against him. “Those are true facts, but pirates do what we want, when we want. Like stupidly feeding a starving town by stealing food from the privileged who happen to be our enemy’s.” 

“You’re not mad?” 

“It was stupid and will cause us trouble, but no. Not mad. This is what you wanted to do and you did it. It’s just the kind of pirate you are.” 

Luffy chuckled low, amused with Law’s logic. He had to tease, “Proud of me?” 

“Maybe a bit.” Law hated that Luffy always had him smiling. Somehow he’d returned so much life to him. It might have started somewhere on Amazon Lily but it grew into something more. Maybe it was defeating Doflamingo and finally avenging Cora San. It could have also been meeting a ninja and letting Luffy act out his own excitement.

“I had to do it,” Luffy snickered. “I didn’t like how i felt knowing Tama had given up her food for me. Her birthday food even. After being on Whole Cake where there was literally food everywhere just felt...bad. Like i was empty.” 

“Disheartened?” 

“Sure. I just didn’t like it.” 

Law shrugged, “Whatever. What’s done is done. I expected nothing less from you really. Now are you going to tell me if you’re hurt? I heard about all your fights. Did you seriously fight Katakuri?” 

At Luffy’s grin he knew the answer before Luffy gave it. “He’s a good guy.” 

“You would be making friends with your enemy’s.” Law grumbled and pushed Luffy away enough to check for injuries. He seemed alright for the most part.

“I’m fine and like leaning on you better.” Luffy said, grabbing Law’s wrists to cuddle up to his chest. “Doesn’t feel as nice leaning on anyone else.” 

“Guess i’m just special.” Law muttered, wondering if he was being as sarcastic as he had intended or if he’d actually meant it. 

He’d expected a quick, flippant response but Luffy took his time. Releasing Law’s wrists he wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. “You are. Special, i mean.” 

“Stupid…” Law said, still speaking quietly. He tipped Luffy’s head back and brushed a kiss against his mouth. “I was…” 

“Worried?” 

“As if.” 

Luffy laughed. “I missed you. I guess after Punk Hazard, Dressrosa and Zou, i’ve gotten used to having you near by. I thought a bunch of times how much easier things would be around Big Mom if you were close.” 

Law pressed his forehead against Luffy’s, “And i wanted to be there. We both had different tasks to perform. It’ll happen again.” 

“Yeah,” Luffy breathed out softly, eyes closed. The contact between them and mostly unspoken feelings were more intimate an act than most people would ever encounter. “It was harder than watching you leave Amazon Lily.” 

“It was harder than needing to leave you there.” Law agreed. “But so much more has happened too. Doflamingo. Jack. Sanji. There will always be reasons to separate.” 

Luffy laughed quietly, oddly subdued for him. “Just means i get to find you again. It puts a weird fluttering feeling in my stomach, knowing that i’ll see you again. Do you get that?” 

Law swallowed thickly, hating the feeling but pleased they shared it. “Yeah. I do.” His smile remained as Luffy buried himself against his chest still, snuggling closer. 

“Do you think it means that i love you?” 

“Only you can know the answer to that,” Law’s grip around Luffy tightened. He could barely answer the question from his own point of view, but when he had Luffy in his arms and the world wasn’t trying to kill them, it seemed simple enough. 

“Do you love me?” 

“Probably.” 

Luffy laughed, sounding a little more like himself. “Then that’s good enough for me. Whether we’re together or apart, i like you best.” 

“Same.” 

Luffy reached up to cup Law’s face and pulled him lower to press a kiss to his brow. “It’s a deal then.” 

“What is?” Law asked with a sigh, knowing his face had gone pink at the very least. Leave it to Luffy to do something so embarrassing. 

“Us.” Luffy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You and me. Together or apart it’s still you an me. It’s better than an alliance. It doesn’t end.” 

“It…” Law really, really hated those cliché feelings, but there was no denying his heart was beating a little faster than usual. “There you go, deciding things on your own again.” 

“It’s okay though, right?” 

Law knew he was doomed when he could only return Luffy’s smile. “Yeah, it’s okay.” He pulled one of Luffy’s hands from his face and kissed his knuckles. “God help us both, but it’s okay.” 

Luffy’s grin grew, energy returning. “Guess it is love then. That’s fine. Should we tell everyone?” 

“Like we didn’t already know,” Zoro said, rounding the corner. “Hurry up. Thanks to you they’re probably gonna send more of those beast guys looking for us.” 

Law glared. “I don’t want to hear that shit from you of all people.” 

Luffy laughed, holding onto Law’s hand and pulling him back towards the ongoing feast. “Whatever. Let’s find something else fun to do. Where to?” 

“Follow me. I know where we can lay low.” Law said. “And try to listen this time. Though i know it’s hard for both of you.” 

“Luffy, your boyfriend’s an asshole.” Zoro commented, walking back towards O-Tama and the horse woman and ignoring Law’s scoff. 

“More fun!” Luffy agreed, happy when Law didn’t seem to mind the hand holding as they wandered back towards everyone else. 

“By the way, what suicidal fool gave you a sword?” Law asked, it just gained him another round of that contagious laughter...

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a chapter two.... We'll see...


End file.
